Dr. Drakken
Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken, was considered by Kim Possible as her arch-nemesis. A self-proclaimed mad scientist, Drakken dreamed of world domination, but was constantly thwarted by the efforts of Team Possible. Voiced by John DiMaggio, he is the primary antagonist of the series. Appearance Drakken is of average height and build with light-blue skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, a scar under his left eye, and a thick unibrow. The reason for Drakken's blue-toned skin is never revealed. Although, from the beginning of a conversation between Drakken and Professor Dementor it is known that it happened on a Tuesday.Graduation, Part 2 Shego once teased that his five-year winning streak at pie-eating contests had caused some blueberry "schmutz" to turn his skin blue.Ron Millionaire It is also known that his skin coloration is somehow tied to his evil, as, when it was removed by the Attitudinator, his skin color returned to a natural color after a gradual process, and, when transferred to Ron, it turned Ron blue until it was removed from him, restoring him to normal, and returned to Drakken, making him blue once again.Bad Boy Drakken's primary outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. Personality Drakken was a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who was fueled by pettiness and jealousy. He was constantly boastful about his plans, frequently ranted about his successes while they lasted to whatever audience was available, which was usually Shego. He became irritated whenever someone reminded him how Professor Dementor enjoyed a more impressive reputation as a villainous mad scientist. He had a very threatening bearing until after the incident where he placed a mind-control chip on Shego; upon her being freed of it, she unleashed her anger upon him. What she did to him fully is unknown, but after that Drakken was never the same, being quite fearful of Shego's temper and wrath, often quailing from the prospects of upsetting her. When confronted with a serious and irate Ron at the climax of the "Little Diablos" incident, his bravado quickly fled and he complied with Ron's demand to address him by name while cowering in the rain. After the Lorwardian global invasion, Drakken and Shego appear to have given up villainy while being hailed for their part in helping to save Earth. It is unknown if they ever returned to a life of evil or not. Biography Backstory Drakken attended a university with Kim's father, as well as Bob Chen and Ramesh, but left sometime after he was laughed at by the three when exhibiting for them the Bebe prototype. Apparently after leaving school he embarked upon the beginning of his life of crime. During a dream somehow shared by Kim and Ron, it was seen that the inspiration to choose a lifestyle of the evil persuasion presented itself much earlier. As a boy, he had listened to a wax recording he found in his mother's attic of his great-great-grandfather, Bartholomew Lipsky, talking about one of his plans. It was a brief clip which he did not fully understand, but nevertheless it led young Drakken to begin constructing destructive mechanisms and torturous devices, and planted the seeds for the malevolently inclined disposition he enjoyed as an adult. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 During Drakken's incarceration after the "Diablos", many times he thought someone would be in the process of breaking him out of prison, only to find out it was only Shego being liberated, until in the arrival of the alien Warmonga who was in search of 'The Great Blue'. Abilities Drakken is a brilliant, yet often bumbling scientist, capable of creating marvelous devices and inventions. However, those which Team Possible did not destroy had a tendency to fail on their own, or be otherwise obliterated by a glitch in one of his faulty and less than fully thought out plans. Drakken repeatedly proved to be especially bad at programming artificial intelligences, which almost always resulted in his robots either turning on him or misbehaving.Attack of the Killer BebesCar Trouble However, it should be noted that this seemed to be the only area of robotics where he had obvious difficulty. Despite his ability to innovate all on his own, Drakken had no qualms about stealing other people's scientific discoveries to use for evilTick-Tick-Tick, referring to it as "outsourcing"Emotion Sickness. He was also talented at incorporating stolen technology into his own creations, even when the technology in question was far beyond his own ability to create.Steal WheelsSo the Drama, Part 2 Drakken is a decent planner and on a few occasions he came close to accomplishing his goal of world conquest. It was only interference from Team Possible and one or two minor mistakes he made which foiled his plans. Earlier in his career, Drakken demonstrated a surprising lack at piloting his own hovercraft, being incapable of properly operating it even when faced with threat of his own exploding nano-tick.Tick-Tick-Tick He has been seen SCUBA diving and able to hack computer locks.Mother's Day Just prior to the Lorwardian attackGraduation, Part 1, Drakken accidentally mutated himself, causing yellow daffodil-like petals to grow around his neck as well as a prehensile and semi-autonomous vine. This plant vine is extremely strong, as it was able to destroy Warhok's laser cannon at Drakken's command. Drakken is also able to control other plants created by his plant potion, which helped to defeat the alien war machines, thus saving the world. Inventions and Equipment Lairs *Drakken's Caribbean Lair Tick-Tick-Tick * Drakken's Time Share Lair; shared with at least Professor DementorMind Games * International Continental UniversityClothes Minded * Invisible stealth-shielded ocean lairRappin' Drakken * Antarctic lairThe Truth Hurts * Underwater lair in or near Port Mystic Cove HavenCap'n Drakken * Underwater lair, location undisclosedBlush * Florida Swamp lairThe Golden Years. * Residential-Area lairNaked Genius * Desert Lair Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles * Alaskan mountain lairSo the Drama * Former automobile factory lairCar Trouble * Industrial lairSteal Wheels * Peru waterfall lairThe Twin Factor. * Grand canyon lairMind Games *Castle lairOverdue Inventions * Nano-Explosive used in the nano tick bombTick-Tick-Tick * Gravatomic rayTick-Tick-Tick * Bebe robotsAttack of the Killer Bebes * Brain switch machineMind Games * Robot droneKimitation Nation * Bonnie Rockwaller and Team Possible clonesKimitation Nation * Destructobot manufacturing facility "twisted" from station wagon manufacturing facilityCar Trouble * Brain SifterCar Trouble * Mind DrillCar Trouble * Cranial DrainCar Trouble * JuvenatorA Sitch in Time * Silly hatsShowdown at the Crooked D * The Doomvee in collaboration with Motor Ed and Ms. RentonSteal Wheels * Hypertronic Devastator DroneRappin' Drakken * Dr. D's Brainwashing Shampoo and Cranium RinseRappin' Drakken * Brain-tap machineSo the Drama * Syntho-dronesSo the Drama * Annihilation RaySo the Drama * The Intercontinental ElectromagneticizerClothes Minded * Super high pollinator * Truth rayThe Truth Hurts Relationships Shego Shego, typically referred to as Drakken's evil sidekick, was the main reason he was ever even partially successful at his evil plots. She filled various roles while in his employ, serving as his bodyguard, field commander, driver/pilot, or even offering a second, valid, but generally unwanted opinion on his plans. Drakken depended heavily on Shego, as she was one of the few people that could consistently either stall or outright defeat Kim Possible with little or no help. As a result, whenever Shego was not available, Drakken rarely put plans into motion, because they were usually doomed without her contributions, and she was extremely difficult to replace. Furthermore, Shego's contract with Drakken included a "no cloning" clause, so he was not allowed to clone her no matter how much he clearly wanted to. Henchmen He employed a staff of henchmen as general-purpose minions and lackeys. Initially competent and well-toned, over time as a whole they became more and more inept and bumbling, especially when compared to Professor Dementor's henchmen, who performed with stereotypical Prussian efficiency. Their lack of motivation may have been based on the fact that Drakken's plans consistently failed, and he did not actually pay them, but instead "rewarded" them with group outings such as bowling and karaoke nights. The henchmen did briefly improve their performance when Drakken implemented the suggested business style of Hank Perkins, but then Ron made them all paranoid about their chances of survival, and they immediately retired.Odds Man In Family Mrs. Lipsky Drakken kept his mother, Mrs. Lipsky, in the dark about his true activities, allowing her to believe that he was a radio talk show host. Although he genuinely seemed to adore her, he was an inattentive son at best, generally forgetting about her entirely until she barged her way back into his life and demanded his attention. If nothing else, Drakken cared enough about his mother enough that he did not want her to be disappointed in him, and went to great lengths to keep her happy while she was in his presence. Motor Ed Drakken's only other confirmed relative was his cousin Eddie Lipsky, a.k.a. Motor Ed. The two generally treated each other as siblings, and while they did get along fairly well, they also bickered over petty things and generally needed a third party to interrupt them at such times. Bartholomew Lipksy There is a possibility Drew's great-great-grandfather may have been a man named Bartholomew Lipsky, who, like Drakken, was a villain. However, as this was primarily in a dream had by Kim and shared with at least Ron, it is unknown whether Bartholomew was a real person or simply a figment of the imagination.Rewriting History Allies Drakken has also partnered with Duff Killigan and Monkey Fist, the geneticist DNAmy—with whom he was briefly infatuated—his cousin Motor Ed, and the evil temp Hank Perkins. Enemies Kim Possible is Drakken's primary nemesis, routinely putting a stop to his plans and frequently capturing him and sending him to jail. Drakken also holds a longstanding but unconnected grudge against Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, for laughing at him in college. Upon learning the two were related, Drakken's loathing of them only increased.Attack of the Killer Bebes This was eventually expanded to include nearly the entire Possible family, most of whom eventually had a hand in defeating him. Furthermore, even when captured by Drakken, every Possible he meets insists on talking back to him and treating him as if he were a non-threat, which never failed to irritate him.Showdown at the Crooked D Drakken is also none too fond of Ron Stoppable, often forgetting his name. Whether this is because he really can not remember it or whether it is simply an act to annoy Ron is debatable, as he has openly admitted he simply does not care enough to remember Ron's name, although once he was forced by Ron to say it aloud. This could also be retribution, set out to annoy Ron, because within seconds of telling his name of Dr. Drakken to Kim and Ron in Tick-Tick-Tick, after meeting them for the very first time, he heard this response from Team Possible: Kim: You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. (paused) uh. What was it again? Ron: Dr.… he said it was duh, uh, duh… something. Rivals Professor Dementor is Drakken's rival as an evil scientist, as he is the more successful one as well as the most infamous, inducing great envy and hatred in Drakken. This causes the two to feud openly. He was on bad terms with Frugal Lucre for some months. While the two of them were in prison together between the events of So the Drama and Mad Dogs and Aliens, Lucre's incessant yammering got on Drakken's nerves; if anything, Lucre's hero-worship of Drakken made him even more irritating. Pets He has a pet poodle named Commodore Puddles, a bad-tempered creature described as "so little… and yet so evil" by one of the henchmen. Alternate Versions * Sitch in Time version of Drakken. Quotes * "Kim Possible! You think you're all that, but you're not!" * "Shego!" * "Don't argue, Shego. One wrong move and she'll turn us into… prom dates. (evil laugh)" From Clean Slate: * Drakken: So long, Kim Possible, you used to think you were all that, but you don't remember the all thatness that you used to think that you were... then but not now.... * Shego: Yeah just stop. Gallery Drakken Karaoke.jpg 0759.jpg Drakken and his Mother.jpg Shego Good Drakken.jpg 260224.jpg Drakken.jpg Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode74.png Drakken-Scar-Error.png Drakken Karaoke.jpg Drakken Meets Lilo.png Drakken Mugshot.png ES - Kim, Ron, Drakken.jpg STD - Drakken vs. Dr. Possible.jpg Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 46 (9-8-2012 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-8-2012 6-59 PM).png Snapshot 54 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-8-2012 7-00 PM).png Snapshot 70 (9-8-2012 7-07 PM).png Snapshot 69 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 68 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-8-2012 7-06 PM).png Snapshot 66 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 64 (9-8-2012 7-05 PM).png Snapshot 63 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 62 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 61 (9-8-2012 7-04 PM).png Snapshot 60 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 59 (9-8-2012 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-8-2012 7-02 PM).png I never joke about coco-moo..png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-22h48m00s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-22h47m47s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h17m31s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h17m22s124.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h14m59s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-21h14m52s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-22h17m35s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h18m28s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h01m25s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h00m49s56.png Kim and Drakken Trapped.jpg DrakShe.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h52m49s226.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h28m55s148.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h12m15s130.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h48m07s246.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m28s175.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h01m16s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-14h49m22s113.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h29m02s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m27s111.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m35s188.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h28m49s131.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h53m39s194.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h54m06s203.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h42m27s127.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h47m36s150.png PrtSc @ ASiT 2015-05-03.jpg|Duff and Drakken fight Trivia *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain to the point where he is the main antagonist of the whole series, appearing just one more time than Shego, proving that he is Kim's main arch-nemesis. *In both chronological and production order, Drakken has the last line in the whole series: "It was a Tuesday." *Not counting the initial version of the pilot episode "Crush", Drakken appears in only two episodes without Shego: *#"Attack of the Killer Bebes" *#"Team Impossible" *Drakken has two KP episodes with his name in the title, both of which are mostly about him.Rappin' DrakkenCap'n Drakken *Even though he forgets Ron's name completely, he called him by his last name twice. But the second time was when Ron forced Drakken to say at least one of his two names. **But considering the fact that Ron is Kim's sidekick/boyfriend/best friend, Drakken just calls Ron "sidekick". **He called Ron "Mr. Stoppable" and he used his first and last name once in only one episode: "Naked Genius". **He only called Ron once by his last name without being forced by him in only one episode: "A Very Possible Christmas". *Years after they parted company, Drakken and Kim's father have encountered each other four times. *Drakken refers to Rufus as a "Pink Weasel Thing" through out the series, until the end credits sequence of "Larry's Birthday" where he finally refers to Rufus as to what he truly is, a "Naked Mole Rat". *Shego typically calls him "Dr. D". *His mother, Mrs. Lipsky, calls him "Drewbie". *Strangely, Drakken had bulky fingers like most of the other males in the series only when he was possesed by a treasure chest in "Cap'n Drakken". *Drakken is one of the six male characters of the franchise to have skinny fingers, unlike the rest of the other males, the others are the three main Queer Eye for the Straight Guy alluded characters; the Team Go villain Aviarius; and Drakken's ancestor, Bartholomew Lipsky. **Keeping in mind that Bartholomew Lipsky only appeared wholly in a dream and so may not have been "real". *Drakken is the first of five villains to come into the Possible House. The five (in order) were Drakken, Killigan, Shego, Eric, and Professor Dementor. **Keeping in mind that it was actually just his body and not Drakken himself, due to his brain-switching with Private Dobbs in "Mind Games". *Drakken was seen as his original-self, Drew Lipsky, in only three episodes: *#Attack of the Killer Bebes *#Rappin' Drakken *#Mad Dogs and Aliens **Drakken had normal skin but he still looked like his alias when he became a good person in "Bad Boy". **He never counts on anyone, especially his heroes, just like Syndrome from the Disney/Pixar 2004 superhero movie, The Incredibles. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Drakken is voiced by John DiMaggio who is famous for voicing the robot, Bender, in the animated sci-fi sitcom Futurama ''and Jake in Adventure Time. Episode Appearances Non-Canon Appearances *''Lilo & Stitch the Series, episode Rufus *Six official Games References Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Lipsky family Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Mad Scientists